peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
No nerds allowed
something about The cool dudes transcrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr We open on Danny dog walking up to a cave. Then he's stopped by someone at the entrance. Daddy pig: stop! show me your pass. Danny: ~gets out a really cool pair of shades~ Daddy: hmmm...you're in, bro. go on in. inside the cave, there's a 15 person couch, a big tv, a giant bowl of mega rad chips, some video games, and a ton of cool dudes wearing shades. Danny: ~runz in~ wassup bros!? Everyone: WE'RE DOING AWESOME.. Danny: same here! :D ~sits on the couch and turns on the tv~ Pedro pony: ~playing Pekomon~ I CHOOSE YOU! HAHAHA :D Freddy fox: Pedro, shut up. we're watching the game. ~crunches some chips~ play ur nerdy games somewhere else. Pedro: but i've got this super cool Pekomon collection! ~shoves the collection in his face~ Freddy: dude! quit it! Pedro: ugh. fine. ~picks up a book~ The rest of the cool dudes: ~gasps super loud~ AAAAAAHH!!!!!! Pedro: what did i do? what did i do!? D': Simon squirrel: ~walks up slowly~ Pedro. rule 20 says "No nerds allowed". Pedro: but i'm NOT a nerd! Simon: that nerdy book says otherwise. Pedro: ~looks at the book, then back at the cool dudes. over and over~ this book is cool! Simon: yea, but dat Pekomon collection tho. Pedro looked at the Pekomon collection then back at the cool dudes. over and over. Simon: Pedro, as of rule 17 i hearby banish you from The cool dudes! Pedro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Simon: sorry bro. hand over the shades. Pedro:..~hands over his cool dude shades~ :'C Danny: I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS FOR 2 MONTHS! ~throws pedro out of the entrance of the cave~ GOOD. FRIKIN. RIDENS. Simon: now what? there's no one to make fun of now. Richard rabbit: epic party? Simon: nah. we do that every night. Danny: BOARD GAME NIGHT! Simon: dude! wtf!? do i have to banish you too? Danny: you're right nevermind. Simon: Fellow Cool Dudes! i regret to tell you, but, we are officially BORED. ~everyone screams and runs in circles~ Freddy: hey! Pedro-- Danny: shh! do not speak that name here! you will from now on refer to him as 'That nerd' Freddy: fine. that nerd left his Pekomon collection here. maybe..... Richard: ~gasps~ never! Freddy: guys. maybe it's not as bad as we think. there's enough cards for all of us. Simon: fine. let's try it out :P 2 minutes later Danny: I CHOOSE YOU!!! Everyone: OOOOOOHHHH!!!! Simon: nah dude. mine level 15 is water Pekomon. yours is level 14 fire. i beat you! Danny: aw man. Everyone: OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!! Simon: XD we're totally keeping this thing. ~puts the collection away~ Pedro: ~walks back in~ hey guys! i forgot my Pekomon collection. Freddy: too late, dude. we burned it. Pedro: NOOOOO!!!! ~cries and runs away~ all: TROLOLOLOLOL ~throws the cards everywhere~ TURN UP!!!! sorry if the end was short. i wanted to make it ironic XD trivia *'Pekomon' is an obvious parody of the popular card game 'Pokemon'